Draco's Worst Birthday Ever
by StrawberryGreen
Summary: In honor of Draco's birthday, a slightly belated one-shot in which Draco's birthday does not go well... at first. HPDM slash!


**A HPDM story for Draco's birthday! Starts off as primarily dialogue, but doesn't stay that way. Set during their seventh year.**

**A day late, but I felt like I needed to do something for everyone's favorite Slytherin!**

**This is slash!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**Also: I don't know when they get out of school, but for this story it's not until sometime after June 5th.**

:::

"Draco."

A grunt.

"Draco."

A groan.

"Draco!"

"Hmm...?"

"Wake up."

A grumble.

"Wake up!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Go away."

"No..."

"Piss off."

"No! I have a surprise for you!"

Draco woke up a little at this. "Hmm?"

"Get up enough to form coherent thoughts, and I'll show you."

Draco frowned, but started moving anyway. Harry Potter, though usually a wonderful boyfriend, was a sadistic bastard for making him get up so early on his birthday, he decided grumpily.

Harry just smiled at him.

Once Draco was sitting up and looked like he could form more than two- word sentences, Harry asked, "Do you want your surprise now?"

Draco nodded, looking eager. Harry pecked him on the lips. "Well, you're not getting it yet."

"What?!"

"Later! See you around, Draco!" Harry leaped off the bed, and threw his invisibility cloak around himself. "Love you!" he called while running out of the room.

Draco growled. "Harry James Potter, you get back here _right now_!" But Harry was already gone, out the door and well down the hall. Draco had convinced him to stay the night, as today was his birthday.

_So far_, Draco thought forty-five minutes later while leaving his dorm, _this has been one of my worst birthdays_. Pansy seemed to notice his bad attitude, for the second she saw him, she had asked what was wrong. "Let's see, first, my boyfriend wakes me up at some ridiculously early hour, only to leave without even giving me a proper kiss, and then Blaise saw it fit to pester me about him! 'Why did he leave, Draco?', 'What did you guys do last night, Draco?', 'Trouble in paradise, Draco?' Ahh!" he felt like slamming his head against the wall.

"I'm sure whatever Harry got you is brilliant. You just have to be patient. Speaking of gifts," she pulled out a medium-sized package from her bag, "here's mine!" she smiled up at him as he took it.

Draco tore open the wrapping and extracted the book inside it. He opened it, and then froze. Pansy kept walking for a few steps before she realized he had stopped. She walked backwards, and waved a hand in front of his face. He seemed to unfreeze, and then glared at Pansy. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"A photo album! I've already supplied most of the pictures, but in the back there should be-"

"I meant these pictures." he said, motioning to the first page.

"Why, that's you and Harry. Engaging in some... activities." she waggled her eyebrows a little.

"Where did you get these pictures?"

"Somebody gave them to me."

"Who?"

She sniffed. "It would be rude for me to say," and with that, she walked down the hall.

Draco stalked into the hall, holding the newly-obtained photo album by his side, having not wanted to go all the way back to his dormitory to put it away. He was half way to his seat when he tripped on a Ravenclaw's bag and face planted, the album flying through the air to land in front of the Hufflepuff table. Draco nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was open. _Who knows what Pansy put in there? _He scrambled to his feet just as a first year Hufflepuff fainted, apparently having seen the pictures in the album. "Shit." he bent down to pick it up when a shadow fell across him. He looked up, and saw McGonagall looking at him in that weird, penetrating way that could shut anyone up. He tilted his head down a bit, murmured a small "sorry" and began walking over to the Slytherin table again, aware that everyone was now watching him. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see McGonagall holding out one hand expectantly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate that, Mister Malfoy. And ten points from Slytherin for causing a student to faint."

Draco stared at her in undisguised horror. "Give you... this?" he held the album up.

"Yes. Now."

"I- uhmm, isn't there anything else I could do? I'll do a detention! Two detentions! Three! Please?"

"No. Now hand it over."

He reluctantly did what he was told. _Maybe she won't open it_, he thought, hanging on to his last shred of hope. No such luck. She immediately opened the front cover, her eyes going comically wide and her cheeks flushing a deep red when she saw the first pictures. Draco wanted to climb into a corner and die.

McGonagall shut the book with a thud, her eyes stern. "Mister Malfoy, forty points for having such... such inappropriate things at school!" she then marched over to the Gryffindor table and took Harry to the side, her lips so thin you could barely even tell they were there. Draco watched as Harry looked down at the album, his mouth dropping open and his cheeks turning red when he saw the pictures. He glanced up at Draco with a mortified, kind-of-angry-but-a-little-bit-amused look on his face. Draco fled the Hall, skipping breakfast.

The rest of the day did not get any better. Not only were everyone questioning him about the album, but he had lost Slytherin another thirty points, bringing his total for the day up to eighty points. Slytherin was now in third place, only beating Hufflepuff by a few points. Needless to say, the rest of his House was not very amused.

By the time he reached the lake for his meeting with Harry, he just wanted to crawl into bed and never leave. He was a few minutes early, so he sat cross-legged on the ground, staring out across the lake. A few minutes later, he heard Harry walk up behind him, but did not turn around. Harry sat down next to him, and circled his arms around the blonde. Draco laid his head against Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. They sat like that for several minutes before Harry said, "Do you want your gift now?"

Draco nodded. Harry took a slip of paper out of his pocket and passed it to Draco silently. Draco looked down at it, confused. "What? These are the rights to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"Mmhmm."

"You bought me a store?"

"Mmhmm."

Draco just stared at him. Harry began to panic.

"Well, you don't actually, you know, own it yet. They still need to pack up or whatever. It doesn't take effect until January next year, so you can finish school and stuff. I know how much you- you love potions, and... you hate it."

Draco looked up, his eyes shining. "I love it." he smiled, leaning in. When he was only a centimeter away from Harry's mouth, he said, "And I love you."

Maybe this birthday wouldn't be that bad after all.

:::

**Aww, a sappy ending.**

**And I just had to put the photo album in there. Once I thought about it, I couldn't resist. Oh, and Colin Creevey gave Pansy the pictures in case you didn't guess.**

**Review?**


End file.
